List of Mobile Weapons in Gundam Seed Destiny: Altered
Here is going to be where information will be about the various mobile suits and mobile armors of Gundam Seed Destiny: Altered. For now all the information will be in a single page. The ones that have profiles on the site will be linked here as well. ZAFT *'ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam . '''A next-generation prototype mobile suit developed by ZAFT as part of the New Millenium Project, it tests several revolutionary new technologies. It is designed based on the general concept of the Alliance's Strike Gundam, and has similar weapons, as well as the ability to equip Silhouette Packs to adapt its armament to different situations. Piloted by '''Shinn Asuka' **'YFX-M56S Core Splendor'. A light fighter designed to serve as the cockpit module of the Impulse, and also acts as an escape system in the event of catastrophic damage to the suit. *'ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam. '''A next-generation prototype mobile suit developed from the Freedom and Justice, incorporating a transformable frame structure based on the Aegis Gundam. Piloted by '''Athrun Zala' *'ZGMF-YX29R Knight Saviour Gundam.' An upgraded version of the Saviour Gundam, created as a testbed unit for a number of experimental technologies. Piloted by Athrun Zala *'ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam . '''An extremely advanced prototype mobile suit created specifically for the use of '''Shinn Asuka' and developed based on accumulated combat data from the Impulse. It is equipped with a new type of reactor that grants it an essentially unlimited power supply as well as several other experimental technologies. *'ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior . '''A new mass-production mobile suit intended to replace the GuIAZ and GuAIZ-R as the main mobile suit of ZAFT, developed as part of the New Millenium Project. Initially produced in small numbers and assigned only to team commanders, it enters full mass-production in CE 75. Incorporates some technologies developed in the Impulse Gundam, including the ability to modify its armament by equipping different optional Wizard Packs. *'ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited . A next-generation aerial combat mobile suit developed as part of the New Millenium Project to replace the DINN. Developed based on the ZAKU Warrior, it enters mass production at the same time. *YMF-3000 DOM Trooper . A prototype mobile suit developed based on the ZAKU as a possible replacement for the BuCUE. The latest mobile suit of the New Millenium Project, only a handful were produced. Three of them are stolen by Terminal and deployed against ZAFT. *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ . Originally meant to entirely replace the GINN and CGUE, the GuAIZ remains in production, but is currently used primarily by team commanders. *ZGMF-601R GuAIZ Refined Type (GuAIZ-R) . A refined mass-produced variant of the GuAIZ, currently the mainstay mass-production mobile suit of ZAFT. Its armament is modified, making it easier for new and inexperienced pilots to use, but its performance is slightly lower than its predecessor. *'''AMF-101 DINN . '''ZAFT's current aerial mass-production mobile suit, it remains in service despite its age and lack of beam weapons as part of ZAFT's forces on Earth. *TMF/A-802 BuCUE . ZAFT's primary ground-combat mobile suit. Many of them have been fitted with the beam cannons of the TMF/A-803 LaGOWE instead of their original railguns. *TFA-4DE GaZuOOT . A variant of the long-range artillery unit ZuOOT, equipped with beam weapons. Deployed as part of ZAFT's ground forces as fire-support units for the BuCUE. *'ZGMF-1017 GINN. '''Once the mainstay production mobile suit of ZAFT, the GINN was retired in CE 72 and is no longer in service. One unit is used by Zala loyalists in an attack on a refugee camp in the Eurasian Federation following the fall of Junius Seven. **'ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II. 'A high-mobility variant of the GINN produced in CE 71 and 72, it is currently no longer in service. GINN HMT2s are used by a group of rogue Zala loyalists who orchestrate the fall of Junius Seven. **'ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type. 'A recon variant of the GINN. In spite of its age and despite the fact that the GINN has otherwise been retired, the GINN LRRT remains in service as a tactical reconnaissance mobile suit in ZAFT's space forces. *'UMF-4A GOOhN. 'The main underwater-use mobile suit of ZAFT on Earth. *'UMF-5 ZnO. '''An underwater-use MS optimized for littoral operations, it is used in conjunction with the GOOhN as part of ZAFT's Earth/naval forces. It was only produced in moderately small numbers before the introduction of the ASSH, so it is not very common. *UMF/S-6 ASSH . A next-generation underwater combat mobile suit developed between CE 72 and CE 73 as an eventual replacement for both the GOOhN and the ZnO, it currently makes up about half of ZAFT's naval forces. One ASSH is used by a team that infiltrates Orb with the intent of assassinating Lacus Clyne. *ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam. A next-generation mobile suit developed from the same base as the Destiny Gundam and equipped with a DRAGOON System. Piloted by Rey Za Burrel OMNI Enforcer *TSX-MA24F Chaos . A next-generation prototype mobile armor. Developed as a successor to the TS-MA2mod00 Möbius Zero, it is armed with four wireless gunbarrel pods, along with two linear cannons as well as a multiphase beam cannon and a set of beam blades. Unlike previous mobile armors, the Möbius Zero or the AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel, the Chaos is capable of operating and using its gunbarrels within the Earth's atmosphere. Piloted by '''Lukas O'Donnell *'GAT-X731 Abyss Gundam . '''A prototype next-generation underwater-assault mobile suit that is also capable of operating in space, developed as a testbed for an eventual replacement of the Forbidden Vortex by the Atlantic Federation. Piloted by '''Auel Neider' *'GAT-X388 Gaia Gundam . '''A prototype next-generation ground combat mobile suit, developed as a testbed for a possible mass-production model to counter ZAFT's '''TMF/A-802 BuCUE. '''It is able to transform into a highly agile BuCUE-like quadruped mode for high-speed ground combat, and can match the BuCUE's speed despite lacking the latter's leg-mounted treads. Piloted by '''Stella Loussier' *'GAT-01A2 Dagger . '''The mainstay mass-production mobile suit of the Alliance, an improved version of the A1 Dagger introduced in the final stages of the First Junius War. While it can also use the original Striker Packs, it mostly uses more newly-developed packs. *'GAT-04 Windam . A mobile suit developed as a replacement for the outdated Dagger. It is nonetheless produced in limited numbers, and typically issued to MS team commanders. Late in the war, it is adopted for mass production by the Eurasian Federation. *'''GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex . '''The mainstay mobile suit of the Earth Alliance for underwater combat, a mass-produced version of the prototype GAT-X252 Forbidden Blue, which incorporates an integrated pressure hull to preserve the life of the pilot in the event the mobile suit's power supply is depleted. *YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah . A prototype aerial mobile armor. Despite its tremendous size, it is extremely agile. It is heavily-armed and equipped with a nearly-impenetrable positron reflector field. It is piloted by a crew of three. *YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe . A prototype ground combat mobile armor, it uses a spider-like lower body design to achieve unparalleled mobility, and has very limited aerial capability. Like the Zamza-Zah, it is equipped with a positron deflector and requires a three-man crew. *GFAS-X1 Destroy . A gigantic mobile armor developed from the technology tested by the Gells-Ghe and Zamza-Zah, as well as the Chaos. It is equipped with multiple positron reflectors and has an enormous amount of firepower. Piloted by '''Stella Loussier *'TSX/MA-4QF Thales. '''A pre-production prototype mobile armor, p'iloted by Lukas O'Donnell. 'Based on the Chaos as well as the later mobile armors, it is the fastest mobile armor ever created. The design was simplified to create the mass-production Euclid. *'TS/MA-5B Euclid . A mass-produced mobile armor designed by the Atlantic Federation to replace its mobile suits, it is developed from the Zamza-Zah and Gells-Ghe, and like them has a positron reflector. *GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam . An improved version of the original Duel Gundam optimized for close- and medium-range combat, developed by Aktaion Industries for the Eurasian Federation. Piloted by '''Mudie Holcroft *'GAT-X105E Strike Noir . '''An improved version of the Strike Gundam, developed by Aktaion Industries for the Eurasian Federation. It is able to use the latest-generation Striker Packs as well as all previously-developed ones. It is equipped with the AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker, which was developed exclusively for it and based on the IWSP. Piloted by '''Sven Cal Bayan' *'CAT1-XG Hyperion-G. '''A pre-production mobile suit developed by the Eurasian Federation based on their original prototype Hyperion Gundam. A total of twelve units were produced. Ex-Eurasian pilot turned Mercenary Canard Pars is hired to assist in field-testing the mobile suit, and would take the first unit produced as payment, making it his own personal mobile suit and piloting in upon returning to space late in the Second Junius War. Orb Union/Terminal *'MBF-M1/F Astray Flight Type . An upgraded version of the M1 Astray fitted with an improved backpack to allow atmospheric flight capability. Currently the main mass-production mobile suit of Orb, *MBF-M1/LC Astray Littoral Combat Type . An amphibious mobile suit developed from the M1 Astray, designed for combat in the shallow waters around the islands that make up the Orb Union. *MVF-M11C Murasame . A new-model mass-production aerial mobile suit, it is built with a variable frame structure that allows it to transform into an aircraft-like flight mode. Currently makes up about one-third of Orb's total defense force. *'MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam . '''A reconstructed version of the original Strike Gundam built from spare parts in CE 71 and fitted with a power extender to improve operation time. Deployed typically with the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker. *'GAT-X103 Buster Gundam . '''One of the original five mobile suits developed by the Earth Alliance, it has been repaired since its destruction at the end of the First Junius War. *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam . The legendary mobile suit that helped bring about the end of the First Junius War. It was reconstructed in secret and placed in storage in Orb by Terminal, and redeployed following the assassination of Lacus Clyne in early CE 75. Because it uses an N-Jammer Canceller, its continued operation is technically illegal under the terms of the Treaty of Junius Seven. Piloted by '''Kira Yamato *'MBF-X1 Akatsuki Gundam . '''An advanced mobile suit commissioned by Lord Uzumi Nara Athha when he learned of Morgenröte's cooperation with the Alliance in developing mobile suits for the Alliance in CE 71. Intended to be the ultimate shield against invasion of Orb, it was incomplete at the time of the Alliance's invasion. Completed after his death, it was sealed away per his instructions. When Orb once again falls under threat of invasion, it is revealed and deployed in the nation's defense. Piloted by '''Cagalli Yula Athha' *'YMF-3000 DOM Trooper . '''A prototype mobile suit developed as an eventual mass-production ground combat unit to replace the BuCUE by ZAFT. Three of them were stolen by Terminal and are piloted by ZAFT deserters '''Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon, Herbert von Reinhardt' *'''CAT1-XG1/12 Hyperion-G. '''The first unit of the Hyperion-G series, a pre-production mobile suit developed by the Eurasian Federation based on their original prototype Hyperion Gundam. As the original pilot of the Hyperion Gundam, ex-Eurasian pilot turned Mercenary Canard Pars is intimately familiar with its capabilities, and was hired to assist in field-testing the mobile suit. The first unit would be given to him as payment, and would become his own personal mobile suit, which he would pilot upon returning to space late in the Second Junius War.